How They Met
by NaLu-4tw
Summary: Chapter 1: Young Nashi Dragneel is at her Aunt and Uncle Fullbuster's for the day. When it comes to story time, she wants to hear the story about how her parents met. Luckily, Juvia has Lucy's diary from when she was 17. (K ) Chapter 2: When Korimizu Silver Fullbuster turns 6, he wonders how his parents met. Luckily, Natsu has an idea. (T/13)
1. Chapter 1

**So I heard from a certain someone that when you have at least 5 fanfics published, you can get (find) a Beta Reader. And since I had 4 fanfics, I thought why not write a 5th?**

**But I remembered that I'm already updating 3 fanfics weekly. (I update 1 fanfic every week). So I thought why not write another one-shot. So obviously, I didn't know what I wanted to write about. So I asked my irl friends. One of them gave me an idea, so I changed it up a bit and began writing it. So here it is... (NaLu fic with some Gruvia)**

* * *

_**Dedicated to Alani Reese D.**_

_**And Devotion Sky R. **_

* * *

AU

Natsu was driving down the street to his daughter's uncle's house. Mainly, because he and his wife, Lucy, had to go to work. Gray and Juvia Fullbuster watch the young Dragneel during the day. Well for now, since Nashi's Aunt Juvia is pregnant with a baby boy. They weren't really her Aunt and Uncle though. It's just her parents and them are close friends.

"Daddy, are we there yet?" The 5 year old called from the back. "Almost Sweetie." Natsu smiled as he continued to drive.

"Remember Nashi, you shouldn't give your Aunt too much of a hard time. She is pregnant, and due sometime soon." Lucy said, turning to the backseat. "How would I give her a hard time?" Nashi debated crossing her arms. "Because your just like your father.." Lucy half mumbled.

"Hey! I'm not like that pyro!" The 2 pinkettes yelled at the same time. Lucy began giggling. Natsu had a strange fire fetish, which caused him to "accidentally" set off many fires. After sometime Lucy had convinced him to become a Fireman, so he could know how to put out his fires. And of course, the young Dragneel took after him.

After that being said, the family made it to the Fullbuster household. "Well we're here Nashi." Natsu said to his daughter. "Yeah!" Nashi grabbed her backpack and went out the car. She turned around and waved to her parents. She then rang the doorbell waiting for the couple to come to the door.

After a while, Juvia arrived at the door welcoming Nashi in. "Good morning Nashi." The pinkette smiled walking in.

"Where's Uncle Gray?" Juvia closed the door and went into the living room following the Dragneel. "He should be in the kitchen." She said holding her stomach, waddling a little.

Nashi turned back to the bluenette, remembering what she wanted to do. She quickly kneeled in front of the excpecting mom. "And how's my cousin doing?" Nashi asked the baby boy in his mother's tummy, as she put her hand against her aunt.

As in response, the baby kicked to Nash i's touch. Juvia just giggled. "He sure likes you." Nashi just grinned, like her father does.

She then removed her hand and went ro find her Uncle. "Oi, Stripper Uncle!" The girl called walking into the kitchen. Gray was digging in the freezer getting ice.

"I wish Natsu hadn't taught you those nicknames he gave me in high school. " He had said, plopping ice in a glass. Nashi just giggled. "Good thing I have a kind side from my Mama."

The black-haired soon to be father, grabbed his cup of ice and filled it with water. Then he took a sip and spoke again, "So.. What story do you want to here today, Nashi?"

The little girl spun in a circle, deciding. "Hmm.. I like the stories you tell me, about you being an ice wizard and my father a fire wizard. I mean it fits well, with his obsession with fire and your choice in temperature. But today, I was thinking something that actually happened..." Nashi said as she stopped spinning.

"What are you talking about, those stories did happen!" Gray protested, faking a look of surprise. Nashi just stuck out her tongue. "Yeah right... Anyways, today I wanted to hear a story about my parents."

"What about them?" Gray furred his eyebrows. "How they met and all!" Nashi exclaimed. "Oh.. Well..." The man stated, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm not too sure what happened..." The little girl began pouting.

"I might be able to help with that story." Nashi turned to her aunt who had spoken. "How?" She asked. "With this." Juvia then held up a book, or a journal to be exact. Nashi was confused until she read the cover, "Property of Lucy Heartfillia." It was Lucy's diary.

"Juvia! Why do you have that?" Gray asked his wife in surprise. "Um.. I stole it during our Junior year... At the time she was my love rival, and I needed to learn her feelings towards you." Juvia said looking down blushing.

"It's not that. I mean when Lucy found it missing she told Erza, and Erza interrogated us all for a week. I got beaten up because it was missing!" Gray exclaimed. "I know... It was hard seeing you in pain, but I wanted to find out how she felt towards you.."

"Well, what does it have in it?" Nashi asked her aunt. "Um.. It has how she and Natsu met, when she realized how she felt for him, and when they started dating." The bluenette said. "Well okay then, I want to know how they met" Nashi yelled excitedly.

Gray walked over to his niece, picking her up and carrying her to the couch. "Okay, but we need to sit down first. Juvia doesn't need to be walking so much." He gently set Nashi down on the couch, then helping his wife sit down on the recliner.

Afterwards, he came back to the couch with the diary in his hand. "This seems a little weird... Well anyways, let's begin..."

**August 25th, X784,**

**I'm starting this journal for my Junior year, mainly because Papa gave me this a while back. I found it the other day in a bag. This will be more in memory of Mama more than Papa. He doesn't deserve it as much as she does, especially since he's changed. **

**Anyways, today was my first day, and let me just say it was very... strange. I had somehow convinced Dad to let me change schools a while back, and he let me switch to Fairy Tail Academy. **

**You could tell at first glance, at the school, that is was very different. The first thing I did was go to get my schedule and uniform. The pink/purple haired woman at the desk looked at me weird, I shrugged it off and went to change into my uniform. **

"Oh she's talking about Miss Porlyusica." Juvia said out loud. "I hated that woman, almost as much as she hated us." Gray said continuing to read the diary.

**The uniform was pretty casual. A white blouse with a yellow short sleeved sweatshirt pullover or whatever you call it and a navy blue skirt. I'm not good at explaining clothes, maybe it is because when I was younger I never picked out my outfits.**

**After I changed, I left to find my first class. English 1-A. It wasn't too far from the bathroom. When I got there I inwardly smiled to myself. 'So another chance at a new beginning.'**

**I slowly walked in the class, and took in my surroundings. There was an array of desks on the left side of the classroom and the teacher's desk on the right. **

**There were people sitting a top desks chatting, some reading, and the rest of the class probably wasn't here yet. The teacher was also missing from the picture. I slowly made my way to a seat a few rows down. Some people watched me walk, others ignored my presence. **

**I sat down at the seat quietly putting my bag down on the desk. A girl with blue hair walked over to me a little angrily. "You can't sit there! That is Juvia's Gray-sama's seat!" The girl said.**

"Who's talking about you, Aunt Juvia?" Nashi asked the bluenette. Juvia just smiled, and Gray started again.

**I looked at her in confusion. Was she talking in 3rd person? "What is your name, new Love Rival?" She asked me. Did she just call me her "love rival?" **

"Wait? Was that you talking in 3rd person?" Nashi asked her Aunt. Juvia nodded. "Why did you talk like that? Was it just something you were doing at the time? I think Daddy calls it a phase..." The pinkette said.

"No, I had grown up speaking that way." Juvia told her. "Then why did you stop?" Nashi asked. "The man I was in love with, loved me back." Juvia smiled at her husband. Gray smiled in return "Oh." Nashi honestly didn't understand. But one day she probably would.

**"Um... My name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia." I said a with a little bit of pride. "I'm Juvia Lockser." She said. So that's the bluenette's name. **

**There was a bit of an awkward silence until she broke it. "So is Lucy-san going to move out of Gray-sama's chair or is Juvia going have to fight her?" Why was she about to fight me over a seat. Some teenagers are just strange. **

**"Um... I'll move, I didn't know this was someone's seat. Sorry." I grabbed my bag and began trying to sit up. Suddenly, I felt like my skirt wasn't following the rest of me. So I stood up quickly, hearing a tear. It scared me. I looked down at the seat and saw a piece of cloth the color of my skirt. What the heck just happened? **

**I heard Juvia gasp. I looked from the seat back at her, then I remembered the sound of something ripping. Was that my skirt!? I looked at my behind and saw the missing piece of fabric. I gasped and grabbed my bag to hide my panties from showing.**

Nashi started laughing. Gray stopped laughing and looked at his wife. Instantly they started laughing at the young Dragneel's laugh. After she calmed down Gray spoke again. "Okay, let's get back to the story.."

**I could hear laughter and I just started blushing dark red. I stared at the seat in awe. Why did my skirt rip? Then I saw that there was glue residue on the seat. **

**"Hey Blondie! Why did you do that? You ruined my prank, that was meant for the Stripper!" I heard. I looked up and saw a pink haired boy. Stripper? Was he referring to the person who sits next to Juvia? Gray?**

"I knew you were a stripper, Uncle Gray." Nashi giggled. "Again with Natsu's stupid nicknames..." Gray sighed in defeat.

**"W-what?" I stuttered. "Natsu, look what you did to the poor girl! You should maintain your rivalry with Gray just between the two of you." I heard from a red haired woman. Who was she? And did she call the pink haired guy, Natsu? **

**I then saw a black haired boy walk in the room. I probably wouldn't have noticed him, but he didn't have his shirt on so you couldn't miss him. I started blushing even darker than I was, why didn't he have a shirt on? And what the heck is happening?**

"Oh yeah, you can't forget about the stripping habit you had. I mean that's how Natsu gave you your nickname." Juvia laughed. "Yeah, yeah..." Gray muttered acting upset.

**"Oi, Flame Brain what did you do this time?" The guy who walked in asked. Natsu, turned to look at the shirtless guy. "She fell for the prank I left for you, Squinty Eyes." **

**"You should learn to plan your pranks out better then, Droopy Eyes." They got into each other's faces throwing lame insults at each other. **

**Juvia soon went over to the black haired boy, and started hugging his arm and calling him "Gray-sama." He must be Gray.**

"I didn't know you use to be all over Uncle, Aunt Juvia." Nashi said. "Yeah.." Juvia sighed. "That was a long time ago." Gray smirked and continued the story.

**"Aww you poor thing. Your first day at Fairy Tail must be going pretty bad. I'm sorry you had to run into Natsu first thing.." I turned around to see a curvy girl with long flowing silver hair. She smiled a warm smile at me. "I'm Mirajane Strauss, and this is Levy McGarden." She said gesturing to a petite blue haired girl. **

"Levy and Mirajane are in the story too!" Nashi cheered.

**"Lucy Heartfillia." I said, tightening my grip on my bag that was hiding my butt.**

Nashi laughed a little bit again.

**"Nice to meet you. Do you mind if we help you change, since you had a little accident." The bluenette said. I was a little confused, until I remembered what had happened to my skirt. "Oh... oh yea, please I dont't mind."**

**The girls helped me change into an extra skirt Mirajane had. We started getting to know each other while I changed. **

**"Do you mind if I call you Lu-chan?" Levy asked me, walking me back to class. "Go ahead." **

**"Oh.. What was the name of the red-haied girl who was scolding... Natsu?" I asked remembering the jerk's name. **

Gray started laughing. "Even Lucy thought he was a jerk at first." Juvia and Nashi just looked at him with a straight face. He coughed nervously and started reading again.

**"Who? Oh do you mean Erza?" Mira asked. I slowly nodded. So her name was Erza. "Yea, that's Erza Scarlet. She's the most strict woman in Fairy Tail. She's just about the only one who can put Natsu and Gray back in line."**

Gray furred his eyebrows**. **

**"And what about Natsu and Gray?" I asked the girls. "They're the troublemakers of Fairy Tail. They've known each other since they were 7. They are friends sometimes, and enemies at other times. Natsu is more on the dense side while Gray can be oblivious." I nodded at what Mira said. "Oh okay."**

"Wait what? Is that how everyone thought of me in high school?" Gray exclaimed. Juvia nodded at him, and Nashi just smiled.

**We finally walked into the classroom again. Just in time too, the bell rang like a second after we stepped in the room. **

**Almoat imediantly Natsu ran up to me. He had a few bumps on his head. He either got into a fight with Gray or I'm guessing Erza set him straight.**

"She set him straight. I remember it clearly..." Gray said flinching.

**"Gomen, I'm sorry blondie. The prank was meant for the Peverted Icicle." He apologized. "Erm... It's okay I guess. And the name is Lucy." I told him. **

**"Well I'm sorry Luigi. But I guess if you hadn't had sat in his seat then it wouldn't have happened." He was agitating me now.**

"Aye, he still calls her that." Nashi said happily. "Really?" Juvia asked the little girl. Nashi nodded.

**"My name is Lucy." I said angrily. "Natsu, leave her alone right now. It's her first day, she needs some space right now." Mirajane said. I nodded a thanks as I went to find a new seat.**

**After that episode Erza approached me later on with a boy with blue hair and a red tattoo around his right eye. She apologized for Natsu's behavior, and asked me to sit with her group during lunch. I agreed.**

**At Lunch time I followed Levy to the table where Erza's group eats. I recognized Gray, Natsu, Juvia, Erza, Mira, and the blue haired boy from earlier there.**

**"Lucy." Erza said making room for me and Levy. We sat down next to her. "Hey Erza."**

**"You remember Natsu, Gray, Juvia, and Jellal, right?" I nodded. So his name was Jellal. "Yup." Everyone just looked at me. "Okay, well there is also Gajeel, Laxus, Cana, Lisanna, and Elfman." She gestured at everyone. I wasn't going to remember anyone's name she just mentioned though. "Nice to meet you'll." I bowed my head at them.**

"Mama and Daddy are still friends with them." Nashi exclaimed. Juvia and Gray smiled at her.

**Some said hello, while others smiled. Everyone seemed friendly. I talked with everyone for the rest of lunch and the remaining day. Let me just say Natsu **_**is**_** dense. But these are the people I will be spending the next few years with, maybe even longer.**

**-Lucy H.**

"Well that was how they met." Gray told the little Dragneel, while closing the book. "That's it?" Nashi asked her uncle. "That's it for how they met."

"Oh. Well that was a pretty funny way they met." She giggled.

Suddenly Juvia gasped. Gray jumped up running over to his wife. "Are you okay Juvia?" He asled her. "Yeah... Just a contraction." She told him, squeezing his hand. There was just silence until her contraction was over. She sighed In relief. "Okay, I'm good. The little boy is just preparing to come into this world." She giggled.

Nashi just smiled. "I can't wait til he comes. When he gets to be my age, my mom and dad will tell him how you'll met." Gray and Juvia just laughed at her. "Is that so?" Gray said while walking to take a sip of his water.

The 5 year old stood up. "I can't wait to tell Mama and Papa that I learned how they met." Gray began choking on his water. "No! You can't tell them!" He exclaimed in surprise. "Why?" Nashi asked the man.

"Because Lucy will know that we have her old diary." He said. "Oh okay..." Nashi went to pick up the book and look through it. She couldn't really read yet, but she picked up on the names.

After about 5 minuted Juvia gasped again. "Another contraction?" Gray asked in surprise, running to her. She nodded squeezing her husband's arm. "That was about 5 minutes. They...are getting...too close." She gasped through words.

"Do we go to the hospital now?" Gray asked her. She slowly nodded. Gray's eyes widened. Then he smiled a big grin, running to get his keys. "C'mon ladies let's go! I'm about to be a father!" He cheered. Juvia smiled a bit, grabbing on to his arm standing up.

Nashi followed them smiling. "It's about time"

* * *

**Aww, I thought this was so cute. Usually I do 1st person POV but I did both 3rd and 1st. I hope you love this as much as I did.**

**If enough people like this, then I might write a bit of an epilogue or something like that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey look I procrastinated again! Lol, I was working on LMLY chapter 3 and this at the same time. At least I tried to get this started. This chapter is beta read by my new best friend NIchiki and dedicated to my other friend that introduced us, Kingdom's Oathkeeper.**

**WARNING: I changed the rating to T, due to Natsu and Gray's perviness later in the chapter. It's just suggested themes, nothing too bad. Also maybe an alcohol reference and mild language. Probably 13 years+ rating**

**P.S. NIchiki added all pervy moments, cause I"m just not too good when it comes to things like that. I mean they're teen boys, so you know….**

* * *

_"You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." ~Dr. Seuss_

* * *

**{€£¥₩}**

"What should we name him?"

"What about Gray Jr?"

The 40 minute old boy started blinking to try and adjust to the bright lights as he took in the new world around him.

He was in his mother's arms wrapped snugly in a blanket with his father watching over him a fond smile on both their faces.

They just couldn't quite grasp it just yet. They were parents, finally after so long. The little miracle in Juvia's arms reflected the love they had for each other and it showed through his cherubic little face.

Nashi had fussed and complained very loudly about having to stay in the waiting room and not help her aunt and uncle, much to the amusement of the nurse who had to wait with her until Natsu and Lucy managed to get there. When the Dragneel's had finally arrived there were overjoyed to find out the baby had come with little complications and in a short time too. Lucy had worried since it was Juvia's first baby that it might have taken a long time and since she was so petite the labor would be worse, but she was relieved to know there hadn't been any problems.

After awhile Gajeel, Levy, Erza, Jellal, Mirajane, and the others arrived eager and anxious to greet the new baby. The new parents were still in the process of bonding with their newest addition and were still in a state of awe at the little Fullbuster.

Juvia watched her son with her eyes half closed. She was very exhausted but still so very pleased with the little one in her arms and sighed happily as Gray slowly rubbed his wife's back in a soothing motion.

"No, I think he needs his own name."

"Well how about Rin, since it means 'severe cold' in English. I mean since you have an ice fetish." Juvia spoke lightly giggling as the baby cooed softly hearing his mother's soothing voice.

"Hey! So you were the one teaching Nashi that, not Natsu." Gray declared in shock, as Juvia just laughed in response.

"So is that a yes or a no for Rin?" The Bluenette asked her husband as she gently ran her finger across the babies cheek.

"Mhmm... maybe. We can think on it later."

"Any other ideas then?" Juvia asked, still watching her surprisingly still baby, he seemed to be studying them as they talked.

"How about 'Silver,' like after my father?" Gray asked.

"That sounds nice, 'Little Baby Silver Fullbuster.' What about his middle name though?" The mother asked gently smiling at her son who had started flexing his chubby fingers.

The newborn squirmed a bit, but stared at them with his light gray eyes in awe. The little tuft of hair on top his head was blue like his mother's but mixed in was a darker tint that clearly came from his father.

"Um, middle name huh? How about.. Fuyuko?" Gray asked his wife.

"I thought you were against ice-based names?"

"Eh." Gray shrugged in defeat.

"I think it should be 'Rin.'" Juvia suggested.

"Silver Rin Fullbuster. Yea, that sounds good."

Little Silver had fallen asleep while his parents were deciding a name for him as the door quietly started to open, and a nurse slowly walked in with a gentle smile.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Fullbuster. Have ya'll decided a name for your son yet?"

"Yes, we decided on 'Silver Rin Fullbuster.'" Gray said smirking, Juvia nodded in agreement. "Wonderful, in a little while the woman with the birth certificates will be by so for right now, would you like me to get any friends you may have in the waiting room?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, please. I think we're ready for them to see him." Juvia declared lightly kissing Silver's forehead. The purple-haired woman nodded and left. She walked down the busy hallway towards the waiting room and opened the door.

"Visitors for Mrs. Fullbuster?" She asked and laughed softly as a large group of people practically bowled her over in excitement, well the women had. The men seemed more laid back and casually walked over, or at least they were trying their best to act calm in front of the women.

"They'll be down the hall, room 148." As the large group scurried down the hall, excited chatter flew back and forth as they made their way to the new parents and their son. Nashi held Gale's hand as she scrambled down the hall after the adults, excited to see the newest addition.(Gale is Gajeel and Levy's 3 year old son's name).

When they finally got to the door, Erza practically threw it open in excitement. "Juvia, Gray!" She exclaimed rushing in before the others. "Erza..." Lucy sighed following the Red-head in amusement.

Juvia and Gray watched everyone circle around the hospital bed trying to catch a glimpse of the child. "Aww Juvia, he's so cute." Mira said excitedly.

"Thank you." The blunette smiled.

"He looks just like you!" The other Strauss woman said.

"He looks so Manly!" Elfman obviously said.

"You're finally a dad, how does it feel now, you Perverted Popsicle. " Nastu asked thumping his back.

"Feels great, but you better not start teaching my son any of your stupid nicknames for me, Squinty Eyes."

"You know what, hent-" Lucy cut her husband off with a slap on the arm. "Nastu be quiet,you'll disrupt the baby."

"Sorry dear." He chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

Erza watched the baby squirm a bit, her eyes wide. "He's going to grow up to be very strong and handsome." Jellal nodded in agreement putting an arm around his wife's shoulder.

"So, what did you name him?" Lisanna asked, waving her finger at the baby, smiling as he cooed and vaguely attempted to wave a fist back.

"Silver Rin Fullbuster. " Gray spoke with a giant grin on his face.

"Gihi, your father's name was 'Silver' right?" Gajeel asked, as Gray nodded in response.

"Did you name him "Rin" like Sherry's husband?" Lyon asked his childhood friend and the new mother. "Oh, I forgot her husband's name is Ren. We made his middle name that because it means 'severe cold' like Gray's fetish for for ice." Juvia replied, causing a few laughs.

"I think that's a horrible name for him!" Somebody huffed, drawing everyones attention from the baby.

Everyone turned to look at who spoke, it was the young Dragneel girl.

"Nashi Dragneel, that was very rude." Lucy scolded her daughter.

"Why do you think that?" Gray asked his niece.

"Because that name has already been used in the family, so that makes it boring." Nashi stated with a bit of a grin on her face.

"What should we name him then?" Juvia asked the young pyro, with a smile.

"Korimizu, because it means 'Ice Water.' Aunt Juvia is water and Uncle Gray is ice, so together you get Kormizu." She pointed out to a stunned crowd.

Juvia and Gray took a glance at each other, thinking about Nashi's suggestion. Not too long after, they smiled speaking the same thing, "Ice Water."

**{€£¥₩}**

_6 years later..._

Korimizu's little legs pattered against the floor as he ran around the living room, he was on a mission, and that was to save the princess from doom.

Apparently, Princess Nashi was being held prisoner by the demon that goes by the name: "6th Grade Homework."

The six year old raced down the hall with his fists balled, prepared to battle the monster that was holding his princess hostage.

"I'll save you my princess!" He hollered dashing into the girl's room, snatching the papers from the desk. He then started balling up the papers into wads, throwing them at the ground defiantly and stomped on them for good measure.

"You have been defeated, you Homework scum! Now you can't harm the princess no longer." Korimizu brushed his blue bangs out of his face, attempting to pose like a hero. "Kori, really? I needed to finish that." Nashi snorted crossing her arms across her chest and tried not to laugh at his antics. It was hard really, he was such a drama king.

"No need to thank me, my princess. By marrying me, you'll fulfill any gratitude." The bluenette looked off to the ceiling smiling very proudly.

"Please, you wish." She said rolling her eyes. "Now what have I told you, we can play whenever I finish my homework. You could have just spent time with my mom while I was doing my homework." The preteen sighed in defeat standing up.

"Lady Lucia, gave thee the order to save the princess and return her to safety." The young boy turned to look up at the Dragneel girl in happiness.

"You could have just said my mom was calling me." She laughed.

"Now that wouldn't have been very much fun, would it?" Nashi giggled, grabbing the boy's hand pulling him to the living room.

Lucy was sitting with her legs crossed, waiting for her daughter and Kori to walk in. She had wanted Nashi to take a break and spend some time with the 6 year old, and the only way for that to happen was to have story time.

The two children walked in and stood in front of the blonde.

"What did you need Mom?" Lucy smiled very brightly at the pinkette. "Well I thought you should take a break for a little bit, and what's better to do during that time than to tell a story."

Now that Nashi was older, she wasn't into story telling as much as she use to be, but she could sit through a story if that's what she wanted. "What kind of story?"

"I was going to let Kori pick."

Korimizu started grinning happily, throwing a fist in the air. "Finally!" Lucy giggled and motioned for them to sit down.

After everyone was settled, Lucy asked, "So what story do you want to hear today?"

"Hmm... How about how my mommy and daddy first met?"

Nashi's face lit up suddenly, "Yea, do that one!" Lucy laughed looking at their faces.

"I would love to tell you how they met, but sadly I met them after they already knew each other." Which resulted in both children pouting.

Lucy stood up with a look of sympathy on her face. "I'm so sorry Kori, but I just wasn't there yet."

Nashi sighed, she looked forward the day Kori would learn how his parents met, just like she learned how her's did.

"Good thing I remember somewhat of how they met." A voice said from in front of them. Natsu was standing proudly right next to Lucy and sank to the floor with a grin.

"Really?" The young Fullbuster beamed.

"Yup, old Frostbite told me all about it back then claiming she was a stalker, but we all know how that ended up, I mean here you are Kori!" Natsu said chuckling.

"Just go ahead and tell us, Dad."

"Fine, it all started when..."

* * *

_**(Flashback: Before the Gang's Sophmore Year, Summer/** Natsu doesn't tell the kids the story word for word, he gives them the PG version)._

**_Gray's POV:_**

* * *

**"You'll get $15 an hour, and your work hours are from 10am-3pm Mondays through Fridays." Mr. Mustache Man had said throwing a uniform in front of me.**

**"So will someone switch out with me after my shift?"**

**"Of course, a life guard has to be on duty 24/7. Whether it's you or the person after you. Now, going over a few things again, you can swim, perform CPR, and you have signed all safety precaution contracts? Am I right?" Mustache stated, flipping through the paperwork.**

**"Yes, sir."**

**"Great, now go get changed then get to your post." The guy left, the metal door slamming shut behind him.**

**This wasn't the ideal summer job I would normally take, but I really needed to save up enough money to get a new car. You couldn't imagine how horrid it is having to drive the old Chevrolet that used to be my Dad's….Especially with the bumper stickers that refused to be torn off that read,**

**"Famous last words of a redneck: Hold my beer and watch this ..."**

**"If everything is coming your way, then you're in the wrong lane."**

**Thankfully the CPR training in health class would pay off and not even for the reason I signed up too. Even though I know that people hardly drown at Waterparks normally, but knowing my luck the moment I open the door 10 kids will suddenly find the wave pool interesting.**

**I snatched the red swimsuit off the table, and started changing into it, grumbling about the color. Red is just NOT one of my best colors. I prefer blue, various shades of it, but then I suppose they think that would just make me blend in with the water or something. Yeah, cause no one would be able to see the human being lodged into the skin tight shorts if they weren't fire engine red.**

**Hell, I knew I was in the break room, but I didn't care. I had nothing to be ashamed of and like my dad always said, if you got it flaunt it and just let it all hang out. Man, he was weird sometimes. I slipped off my khaki shorts and t-shirt in an instant, and slipped on the swim trunks. There was a matching tank top with it, but it didn't match my style, so I just threw it over my shoulder.**

**After that, I put on the First-Aid fanny pack tourist lookin' thing around my waist and left to go find my station I was suppose to be at. I was pretty sure that my station was somewhere near the top two biggest water slides in the park, so I started heading in their general direction. Sure enough, when I got there, there was an empty chair a few meters high and I mounted the steps up to the top, plopping down onto the seat with a grunt.**

**I was high enough to see everyone below me clearly and at certain angles clearly able to see down a few tops, but no need to bring that to anyone's attention. From that height, if I looked up I could see that idiot Natsu at the top of the slides helping kids on the tubes and wondered what would be the chance of him slipping and going down face first? Never know with him, might be fun to witness though. So long as no kids got hurt.**

**For the first hour, I just watched kids and their parents go down the lazy river, swirling around on floaties, teaching a few to float on their backs. I know what you're thinking, riveting right? I know. Not until later on did I have to take out my whistle, and that was to tell two teenagers to stop making out in the water. I mean there were kids in the water, for God sake! At least head to a shower stall or something first.. Er, yeah I mean these kids today.**

**At 12, was my lunch break, so I was able to switch out with one of the managers of the park eagerly browsing for some sustenance. Who knew sitting on my ass and watching all day would work up an appetite? We either had to bring our own lunch, or eat from one of the food stands that were around the park. Of course, I hadn't known that, so had to eat from one of the concession stands. So I resigned myself to greasy overpriced food that was bound to make my stomach lining eat itself in agony, ah well we pick our battles.**

**Fire Breath's lunch break was the same time as mine, so we both went and ordered from the same concession stand. The hotdogs were only $1.50, so we just got two of those each. Us? Cheapskates? Parish the thought.**

**"So anything interesting happen, yet?" The pinkette asked me, as I just shook my head in response. "Not anything worth mentioning, how bout you?" I asked, starting to eat my last hotdog.**

**"Well if you count almost getting flashed by a random chick as her bikini snapped, then yea, some interesting things happened." Natsu chuckled lecherously.**

**"Are you serious? You're such a Pervert, Lizard Brain." But secretly I didn't blame him one bit having seen my own fair share of eye candy. I just wouldn't tell him that.**

**"Hey, you shouldn't be talking, Stripper. I mean you're not even wearing a shirt, like you should be!"**

**"It doesn't match my style, besides I'd probably just end up losing it anyways."**

**Natsu crossed his arms and scoffed. "You already lost it. Pfft, I'm surprised you're still wearing your trunks."**

**"Shut up, Squinty Eyes!" I hollered at the idiot.**

**"What did you say, Droopy-"**

**"Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, your breaks are over. Return to your posts now." A voice declared interrupting Natsu and we both turned to see who spoke. It was Mr. Mustache Man, our boss and he did NOT look happy to see us right then.**

**"Aye sir!" The pinkette and I both saluted him, scattering to throw away our trash then return to our stations and get the hell out of his reaching distance.**

**When I got back to work, things were still pretty boring. The monotony broken by the squeals of delight from little kids and the playful splashing of the teenagers. Tomorrow I knew that I would have to bring something entertaining, because sitting here was too dull, but then again I don't think I could concentrate too much on something else. Still had to be on alert for danger. Though I think the only danger here was, people slipping on the slippery tiles, or wardrobe malfunctions that threatened to flash everyone in the vicinity.**

**For awhile, I just sat and watched everyone go down the water slides. The process was simple to follow, help the people on the tubes at the top, let them go down, then wait 30 seconds before helping the next people. By that time, whoever was at the bottom was usually gone, in theory anyhow.**

**There weren't really any lifeguards at the bottom of the slides to help everyone out of the tubes, which kinda seemed dumb to me. If anything were to go wrong like that, then I would probably be the one to have to rush over and help. That's why I was keeping most of my attention focused over there.**

**I just stared at the people trying to get out of the water, while counting down to 30 like the lifeguards at the top were probably doing. At about 20 seconds, they were pretty far from the slides, and eventually they left. After that, I watched the next people come down the slides, on the right side, a blonde girl and a brunette came out on the tube and plopped in the water.**

**On the left slide, a blunette came out on a tube and plopped into the water, with the tube flipping her upside down. I continued watching for to get up, eventually her head bobbed up out of the water and I could see she looked a little frightened. The water moved around as if she was trying to keep her torso up from underwater. I then I noticed that she was struggling, she must have been caught on something, maybe one of the chlorine vents that ran along the floor. Shit not good. If she didn't move before the next person came down things would get messy.**

**There were only about 10 seconds left before they let the next person down the slide and that's when I really started to panic.**

**I jumped off the chair and started to sort of jog over to where she was at, waving my hands and hollering up at Natsu, trying to get his attention. "Natsu! Natsu!" I called out, hoping he could hear me but of course that would be asking for too much. He couldn't hear me over every single person that was at the park, so I sped up and darted towards the girl. I would have to get her out of there quickly.**

**I quickly jumped into the cool water, and pushed off the wall, making my way towards her.**

**I could hear her gasps as she tried to keep her body from going under, from as far away as I was.**

**Right when I was almost arm reach of her, an inner tube came soaring out from behind the girl and knocked her underwater.**

**The people on board didn't seem to notice a thing, but I had. I pushed myself to get to her and felt my stomach plummet, hoping I could get there in time.**

**When I got there, I put my head underwater to see if I could see the problem. When I looked around the water, I spotted a string from her swimsuit caught in vents, so I dove down and tugged until it came free, allowing the girl to float up to the surface.**

**The impact from the people after her had knocked her unconscious, so she had hardly any control over her body in that state. I quickly swam to the top, scooped her up in my arms as I managed to get to the set of stairs. My mind was already flying through the instructions I was supposed to do as I stepped onto the tile surrounding the pools.**

**I gently laid her body down, then began reaching for her wrist to check her pulse. It was still there, but vaguely. I instantly started to perform CPR. My movements were pretty shaken from the panic but I persevered. There was no way I'd let her die, not if I could help it. I was the only who could save her, no one else could do it at the moment but me.**

**I gently tilted back her head, opening her airway and pushed down hard on her chest, and tried getting some air into her system. Stopping after 5 counts to breath into her mouth as I pinched her nose, willing her to accept the air and breathe. I continued doing that back and forth for what seemed like a millennium.**

**At that point, some of the other lifeguards came to my side, and the manager of the park had ambulances on the way already.**

**"Is she going to be okay?"**

**"What happened?"**

**"Do you have everything under control?"**

**"I think they called 911."**

**It didn't matter that there were dozens of people around us, I couldn't be bothered with them right now. All I needed to do was focus on her and getting her to breathe. I could feel my vision tunneling with every breath, my goal, to keep her alive, everyone else could come later.**

**Finally she started coughing and hacking, so I turned her to her side and helped keep her still as she expelled quite a bit of water from her lungs. The ragged coughs wracked her tiny body and I cringed as I rubbed soothingly on her back, hoping the worst was over. By that time, the paramedics were there, picking her up to take her to the ambulance.**

**They took her off to the hospital in a blink of an eye and deep down I knew that girl would be safe with them, but at the same type I wasn't too sure. I suddenly felt like I should be in that ambulance with her, keeping an eye on her for some odd reason, like I needed to.**

**All of a sudden, I had felt a hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump. "Are you okay, Gray?" I turned to see Natsu staring at me with a serious expression.**

**"Ya-yea I guess…I'm just a little worried about what's going to happen with her." My eyes turned back towards the gurney they were wheeling out.**

**"Then go. If you're worried, go follow them and make sure she's alright. I can go along with you, if you'd like."**

**"Would you?"**

**"Yea, come on."**

**We started running towards my car. The Magnolia Hospital wasn't too far, in fact it was only about a few blocks away. I jerked open the door to my junker and jammed the keys into the ignition. I had stopped locking the car awhile back, since I honestly didn't care if anyone stole the damn thing, and in this case it came in handy.**

**It took a couple of attempts for her to sputter to life, and when she did, it was with a deep growl.**

**Without hesitation, I slammed my foot down on the pedal, and started down the road. My concentration was only on the road, my grip on the wheel was firm, and my eyes were narrowed as I watched everything going on. There wasn't a single sound uttered from either Natsu or I. The atmosphere was so deep, Adele couldn't even roll in it.**

**Thanks to the lack of traffic, we made it to the hospital in record time. We instantly jumped out of the car and headed towards the entrance of the building. The doors automatically opened when they sensed us, so we just walked right on in and up to the front desk.**

**The lady looked away from her computer and smiled up at me.**

**"What can I do for you, sir?"**

**"I'm looking for someone." I spoke through deep breathes, having jogged all the way in.**

**"Name?" The woman asked, as her smile faded.**

**"I don't know her name, but she's a blue haired woman, probably in her teens. She had an incident at a water park where she fell unconscious."**

**She tilted her head slightly to the side as she typed, what I'm guessing was the information about the accident into her computer and taking far too long in my opinion. "I'm sorry sir, but if you don't even know the patient's name, I'm afraid you can't visit them-"**

**"But I saved her life, I have some right to see if she's okay." I interjected perhaps a little more loudly then I intended, with my brows furrowing.**

**The smile slid completely from her face and scowled in frustration. "I said that you can't-"**

**"Juvia Lockser, we're here to see Juvia Lockser." Someone interrupted her. I turned to see Natsu standing there with a serious expression that would convince you of just about anything. Wow, Natsu serious. Was the world ending when I wasn't looking?**

**"I'm sorry, but who are you?" She asked curtly.**

**"I'm Natsu Lockser, Juvia's cousin. I told my friend to go in and find Juvia's room number while I looked for a parking space, but I forgot to mention her name to him." The secretary looked shocked, but she still turned back to her computer then again to us. "Right, well, you won't be able to go in and see her just yet. I can have a doctor retrieve y'all when they are positive that her condition is stable. Please have a seat for now." She pointed to a waiting area nearby. The pinkette nodded and started walking to the chairs that were against the wall and I had no choice but to follow behind him willingly.**

**When we got far enough away from the Dr Jekyll and Mrs. Hyde nurse, I immediately turned and asked, "How did you know the girl's name?"**

**He shrugged. "I heard you giving her the description and knew she wouldn't let you go see her if you didn't know the name, so I snuck behind her desk and read the name it listed after she typed in the details."**

**My eyebrows rose at his comment. "Wow, I would've never guessed you would think of something so smart Flame Brain."**

**"Hey! I'm perfectly un-stupid, Ice Pop!"**

**"Your sentence just proved my point…"**

**We sat there for about twelve minutes, just talking about pointless things to pass the time. Natsu seemed to know that I needed a distraction from my own wayward thoughts. I did manage to stop stressing a bit after hearing her comment. She'd said they'd tell us when her condition was stable, that sounded like she believed that Juvia would be fine.**

**Eventually, a young blonde nurse came up to us and it said how distracted I was when I didn't look twice at her curves in all that white uniform. She didn't look old enough to be an actual nurse so she must have been a student volunteer. "Are y'all relatives of Juvia Lockser?"**

**"Yes, ma'am." Natsu answered with a grin on his face.**

**"Follow me, then."**

**We both got up and trailed after the female towards the elevators. When we got there, she selected the 3rd floor, then we started ascending. The whole time we were on there, Natsu just couldn't stop staring at the poor nurse. Looks like one of us had his head in the clouds.**

**After the elevator reached it's destination, we slowly started following her down the hall. Natsu slowed his pace, hinting for me to do the same.**

**"What?" I inquired in a whisper.**

**"That nurse is smokin hot!"**

**I rolled my eyes at his comment. "Could you keep your perverted thoughts to yourself, we're here to check up on Juvia not to play doctor." I grumbled.**

**"Sorry.." He coughed, but could see he wasn't sorry at all, especially with his eyes plastered to the nurse's rear.**

**When we got to the door, the woman filled us in on her condition. "Juvia is doing fine now, they got the rest of the water out of her system, so she should be able to checkout in a few days. Her mom is on the way here, so as of now, you're the only one's here for her." She shyly smiled, and started opening the door for us.**

**I stepped in the room first and had to shield my eyes. Everything looked so white and bright, sparkly clean and suddenly I was aware that I only had my swimming shorts on and no shirt. Well damn, no wonder I was getting weird looks in the waiting area. There were a few chairs on the left wall, a sink and bathroom next to it, and a bed against the right wall. The girl Juvia, was situated on the bed sitting up and immediately my eyes locked on hers, like an invisible magnet pulled them.**

**She looked beautiful now that she wasn't scared, or in pain. A small smile on her face that seemed to light up her eyes.**

**I took a number of steps closer, until I was an arms length away. "Do you remember me? I'm the one who saved you." I said.**

**"Juvia remembers you running towards her. That's it." Her smile faded, but her eyes were still lit. I noticed that she was talking in 3rd person after she spoke, I mean it took me a few seconds to understand that she was. My mind was still trying to make sense of what I was seeing and feeling at that moment. I could remember that I had heard someone talk in 3rd person before, yet I couldn't remember who.**

**"Thank you for saving Juvia, Gray."**

**I was about to tell her that it wasn't a big deal, until it hit me. She called me by my name. Did someone happen to tell her? I was pretty sure she'd been out of it all the way here so I don't think she could've understood what was happening around her enough to hear my name.**

**"How do you know my name?" I asked in confusion.**

**"Well, last year Juvia went to Fairy Tail Academy too. We were in a couple of classes together, and Juvia sort of got to see you from a distance. And well," She paused, suddenly looking very shy, a dark blush staining her cheeks. "You see, during that year Juvia fell in lo-" At that second she was interrupted by the door to the room being thrown open, and a purple-haired, middle aged woman barreled straight towards Juvia and we had to jump out of her way, or risk being crushed to death.**

**"Are you okay, Juvia!? What happened? Did someone do this to you?" The lady kept going on about Juvia and some other things. I stopped listening after a while. Honestly the woman was rambling really, but I couldn't really blame her. I think she was her mother, but I wasn't too sure. She didn't look a thing like the beautiful girl sitting in the bed, but she certainly acted concerned enough to be.**

**Natsu started to walk up to me, and put a hand on my shoulder. "Well at least you know she's safe now."**

**"Yea, that's what matters."**

* * *

After Natsu finished telling the story, Korimizu, Nashi, and Lucy's expressions were far from shocked.

"Did my daddy actually save my mommy?" The young Fullbuster asked him, his little brows scrunched in thought.

"Of course, they don't go around telling everyone, but that's how everything happened."

"How did you know the full story, besides what you were there for?" Nashi asked her father eagerly.

"I just asked the Popsicle what else happened that day."

"And he told you everything?"

"Yup."

"Well what happened next?" Korimizu asked, hopping excitedly in place.

"Well… Juvia started to follow Gray around, popped out of every place he went driving him absolutely batty!" He chuckled. "Which led to her confessing she liked him, scaring the crap outta your dad. But eventually she wore him down and he started to like her in return, then BAM! You're here, Kori." The little boy grinned in happiness.

"Well that was a real sweet story about how they got to know each other. Do you remember when it happened during the summer?" Lucy asked her husband moving to sit next to him.

"I think it was mid June." He replied, scratching his chin in thought.

"About that time I volunteered to help out at the hospital, I could have been that nurse from that day, that helped. I actually I think I may have been…" Natsu's eyes widened as he pulled Lucy into his arms.

"Then we really were destined to be, huh?" He asked, laying a soft kiss against the blonde's cheek.

"Hey, Nashi?" Kori asked looking up at the preteen, ignoring the adults being mushy in front of them.

"Yeah?"

"What will we tell our kids about how we met? Should we tell them we've been in love since childhood?"

Nashi's eyes widened in shock, and her jaw dropped. "Kids!? Who said we would have kids together? Keep dreaming, shortstack." The pinkette pushed the kid away in a teasing yet serious manner, also attempting to hide her face.

But who knows? Maybe they would have kids together one day far in the future….

* * *

** I want to thank NIchiki so much for helping me with ideas for how Gray and Juvia met. It was pretty hard for me since I've never written a Gruvia story before, but she really helped me. She also helped me by betareading this, so she is amazing to the max. The 7th is her birthday, so if you're able too, please wish her a happy birthday. Or even just leave it in a review, and I can share it with her. She has helped me with so much when it comes to my fanfics, so she really deserves a belated birthday.**

**I hope everyone had a good thanksgiving and that everyone has enjoyed How They Met, until next time~~~**


End file.
